Email Test getting to know a shaman
by Sadame XX
Summary: The Shaman King characters receive an e-mail test. How would they answer?
1. Yoh's Reply

=============================================================  
  
A/N: Got this idea from the test my friend sent me. ^^; Tell me what you guys think. Thank you!  
  
=============================================================  
  
-Faust's email to yoh_asakura@shamansworld.com- Hey, Asakura. Here's a little something I found interesting. Do give your answers and send it to me and your friends. Thanks.  
  
Faustxx  
  
  
  
[Yoh answers the test]  
  
  
  
1.What is your name? Yoh Asakura a.k.a Soon-To-Be The Shaman King/Manta's Secret Lover/Anna Kyouyama's fiance/Hao Asakura's Biggest Hateful Enemy & Brother.  
  
2.Favorite food? Ramen.  
  
3.Favorite magazine? Any magazine that features headphones.  
  
4.Favorite smells? Anything that smells nice to me.(Anna's perfume not included)  
  
5.Favorite color? Sky blue.  
  
6.Favorite sound? Hmm... Manta's voice?  
  
7.What color pants/whatever's at the bottom are you wearing at the moment? Black(shorts).  
  
8.What are you listening to right now? Anna's yacking from a distance. Don't worry; she's in the kitchen. ;p  
  
9.Worst feeling in the world? When there's no love.  
  
10.What's the first thing you say in the morning? Ah~ What a beautiful morning~  
  
11.Do you sleep with a stuffed toy? No, I sleep with Anna. Not *that* kind of sleep!  
  
12.Favorite phrase? Everything will be okay. ::smilesmile::  
  
13.Most important thing in life? Love.  
  
14.Is the glass half-empty or half-full? Huh? ::blinks::  
  
15.Favorite TV show? F.R.I.E.N.D.S  
  
16.Favorite number? Six.  
  
17.Favorite sports to watch? Any sports which I feel like watching at the moment.  
  
18.Do you like vegetables? They're okay.  
  
19.Do you like to drive fast? If I have a car, yes.  
  
20.How are you feeling today? I'm fine, thanks.  
  
21.How is the weather right now? Fine as well.  
  
22.If you were a crayon, what color would you be? Erm...yellow?  
  
23.What's the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? ::Blush:: Um...their...body...  
  
24.Last person you talked to on the phone? Manta - for three hours. (Don't tell Anna. )  
  
25.Favorite day of the year? New Year's Day.  
  
26.Hugs or kisses? ::Thinks::(What kind of question is this???) Erm...I think I'll pick hugs.  
  
27.Do you like the person who sent you this? Sure I do.  
  
28.Say one nice thing about the person who sent you this? ::Ponders:: Faust, did you make this question? Oh, sorry. I mean, you're a nice guy!  
  
29.Do you want your friends to write back? If they want to, they're welcome.  
  
30.Last words? Guys, whatever you do, PLEASE DELETE MY ANSWERS TO THIS TEST RIGHT AWAY AFTER YOU'VE READ IT!!!  
  
  
  
[Yoh sends the test to Manta(manta123@shamansworld.com), Tao Ren(dark_warrior_ren@shamansworld.com), Horohoro(I_luv_food@shamansworld.com), Bokutou No Ryu(flyguy_ryu@shamansworld.com)].  
  
  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Ren's Reply

=============================================================  
  
A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews. ^_^ Here's 'Ren's Reply'.  
  
=============================================================  
  
RIIIIIIIIING!!!  
  
Ren: *Groans & gets up from bed* What now... *picks up the phone* Hullo?  
  
Horohoro: G'morning, Ren~ Horo-chan here~  
  
Ren: *Piku* WHAT?! What are you doing callin' me at... *checks the alarm clock* ...at 8:45 a.m. in the goddamn morning?!  
  
Horohoro: I just called to ask if you've received the test Yoh sent us.  
  
Ren: What...test...?  
  
Horohoro: The e-mail test. Didn't you receive it?  
  
Ren: Never bothered to check.  
  
Horohoro: Then go check! It's fun.  
  
Ren: Let me get this straight - the only thing that is called "fun" to me is killing Hao.  
  
Horohoro: Aww, Ren~  
  
Ren: Fine, fine! I'll go check, okay?!  
  
Horohoro: Now?  
  
Ren: *Sighs* YES. NOW.  
  
Horohoro: Thanks, Ren. See ya then~  
  
Ren: ...Yeah... *puts down the phone & falls back onto the bed*  
  
Phone: RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!  
  
Ren: *Jumps up & grabs the phone angrily* YEEEEEEEES?  
  
Horohoro: Ren, it's me.  
  
Ren: WHY YOU $#@^%*!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!  
  
Horohoro: ...Have you checked?  
  
Ren: NO! I was going to take a shower first!!  
  
Horohoro: Oh, okay. Bye, Ren. Have a nice shower~  
  
Ren: B-Y-E! *slams down the phone & half-heartedly drags self to the bathroom*  
  
  
  
[Ren(in a bad mood) answers the test]  
  
  
  
1.What is your name? Tao Ren/Almighty Ren/Horohoro's "Pet Dog"(he treats me like one)  
  
2.Favorite food? Chinese food  
  
3.Favorite magazine? Don't have one  
  
4.Favorite smells? All smells stink to me  
  
5.Favorite color? Dark colors  
  
6.Favorite sound? Certainly _not_ Horohoro's annoying voice  
  
7.What color pants/whatever's at the bottom are you wearing at the moment? Dark purple - don't ask what kind of pants  
  
8.How do you eat Oreo? What kind of #^&@%$*! question is that?!?! ...Oh fine, first, I take out that burnt-looking thing from the fridge, dip it into water or whatever liquid I desire at the moment, and place it in my mouth, chew it till it's just a lump of black junk, and then swallow it. If you want demonstration, ask Horohoro - he'll gladly do it  
  
9.Worst feeling in the world? When Horohoro's hanging all over you  
  
10.What's the first thing you say in the morning? HOROHORO, YOU @$#%^&*!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!  
  
11.Do you sleep with a stuffed toy? The hell no  
  
12.Favorite phrase? The world is too defined, and contaminated with Horohoro  
  
13.Most important thing in life? Certainly NOT that blasted Horohoro  
  
14.Is the glass half-empty or half-full? More than half empty  
  
15.Favorite TV show? I hate TV shows  
  
16.Favorite number? 25  
  
17.Favorite sports to watch? Martial arts  
  
18.Do you like vegetables? No, hate them  
  
19.Do you like to drive fast? I don't even know how to drive in the first friggin' place!  
  
20.How are you feeling today? Bad  
  
21.How is the weather right now? Very bad  
  
22.If you were a crayon, what color would you be? ...Right, firstly, do I _look_ like a crayon to you???  
  
23.What's the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Their ugly faces and I-feel-dead expressions  
  
24.Last person you talked to on the phone? It's that friggin' hyper overload ice shaman  
  
25.Favorite day of the year? Halloween  
  
26.Hugs or kisses? None - to hell with 'em  
  
27.Do you like the person who sent you this? He's just _there_ What else can I say?  
  
28.Say one nice thing about the person who sent you this? *Sighs* Yes, Yoh. Everything will be okay, I'm _sure_!  
  
29.Do you want your friends to write back? If they want a taste of my glaive, do so  
  
30.Last words? *Deep breath* Horohoro, _you_ woke _me_ up in the blind morning just for THIS CRAP?!?!?!?! I-AM-GONNA-GET-YOU! JUST WAIT!  
  
  
  
[Ren sends the test to Yoh, Horohoro, Manta, Bokutou No Ryu, Tao Jun(tao_jun@shamansworld.com), Lyserg(diethel_x_laws@shamansworld.com)]. 


	3. Horohoro's Reply

=============================================================  
  
A/N: I'm glad to know you guys like it. This chapter(Horohoro's Reply) takes place right after Ren had sent his e-mail test. Enjoy!  
  
To Wusai-san & Himawari - I'm not that familiar with Jun's character, so I might leave that one out. ^^; Forgive me. Besides, it has been quite a while since I've last watched the SK anime. -_-  
  
=============================================================  
  
  
  
[Horohoro answers the test]  
  
  
  
1.What is your name? Horohoro [aliases~ Horo-chan(by: myself), Frigging Ice Shaman(by: Ren), Food-Lover(by: a number of friends)].  
  
2.Favorite food? Everything!(edible, that is)  
  
3.Favorite magazine? Magazine?? I dunno...though I'd probably be intrigued if there was a magazine with Ren in all types of clothings; tank tops, bikinis...lol!  
  
4.Favorite smells? Ren's musky scent is marvelously intoxicating!  
  
5.Favorite color? Blue  
  
6.Favorite sound? Ren's beautiful voice...or maybe Pilika's.  
  
7.What color pants/whatever's at the bottom are you wearing at the moment? Light blue. Since ya didn't ask what kind, I won't tell.  
  
8.How do you eat Oreo? *Demonstrates* Firstly, tear the plastic wrapper like this. *tear* Secondly, choose an Oreo biscuit from a number of them. Pick it up and raise it to your mouth like this. *lifts it to his mouth* By then, your mouth will reflexively work itself open; I'm sure. Done that, put the cookie between your teeth, clamp it down with your jaw and start chewing. Once it becomes a mass of shapeless thingy, swallow it. Repeat the above again and again until you're sated.  
  
9.Worst feeling in the world? When I'm starving to death and there's nothing to eat!  
  
10.What's the first thing you say in the morning? *Phones the Chinese shaman* REN~! GOOOOOOD MOOOOOORRRRRRNNNNNIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG~!!!  
  
11.Do you sleep with a stuffed toy? Yeah, a cute lil red teddy. I gave Ren a blue one as a gift. (P.S Actually, Ren sleeps with it but never admits that. He's shy. ;D)  
  
12.Favorite phrase? Love everyone! even the sick ol' dog which barks outside my house every night. Yes.  
  
13.Most important thing in life? There are lots of important things. One of them is Ren, of course. *glomps him*  
  
14.Is the glass half-empty or half-full? Oh, oh! I know this! Horo-chan's answer will be 'The beautiful, intriguing, cleanly-washed-and-not-a-single-stain-on-it glass is half-full! *smiles widely*  
  
15.Favorite TV show? I have lots of favs...too many of them, in fact.  
  
16.Favorite number? Five/5  
  
17.Favorite sports to watch? Surfing.  
  
18.Do you like vegetables? I love quite a number of them, especially corn and tomatoes.  
  
19.Do you like to drive fast? Drive? Drive what? Ren?  
  
20.How are you feeling today? Very happy. Ren answered the test. ^^  
  
21.How is the weather right now? It's a bit warm...but I'll live.  
  
22.If you were a crayon, what color would you be? Hmmm... Maybe blue. Or purple. Nah, that would be Anna. Yeah, I'll stick to blue.  
  
23.What's the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Kewl; nice impression you made on me. But I'm reserved, sorry.  
  
24.Last person you talked to on the phone? The person who's an exquisite piece of... piece of "art" on earth.  
  
25.Favorite day of the year? X'mas.  
  
26.Hugs or kisses? I can do with both. Wait...I'd like to know by whom first. If it's Faust, forget it. If it's Yoh, it depends. If it's Anna, I think you should take that stony expression off your face first. If it's Ren, be my Valentine, baby~!  
  
27.Do you like the person who sent you this? Yoh's my good friend. Of course I like 'im.  
  
28.Say one nice thing about the person who sent you this? Hey, Yoh! *bouncebounce* What's cookin'?  
  
29.Do you want your friends to write back? Do, guys! ^^ I'll be waiting!  
  
30.Last words? Yoohoo~ Ren~ ^^ Yes, my beloved - I'm available. You can "get me" anytime/whenever you want. And a reply to your 'JUST WAIT!', I'm waiting; what's taking you so long?  
  
  
  
[Horohoro sends the test back to his friends]  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: The next update might be a little late since I'm going to Japan for a brief vacation. But please review & tell me if you like it/want more. Thanks a bunch - love you guys! *hugz* 


	4. Ryu's Reply

===================================================================  
  
A/N: I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote. ^^; Btw, I've returned from my trip. Big thanks to all who reviewed when I was away. I owe it all to you guys!  
  
=============================================================  
  
  
  
[Ryu answers the test]  
  
  
  
1.What is your name? Bokutou no Ryu AKA Mr. Flyguy, Mr Fluffy-Hair, Muscle Man(Okay, maybe I don't have very huge ones but I like that nickname. ;_;).  
  
2.Favorite food? Well I like almost anything...that looks edible and tastes good, of course.  
  
3.Favorite magazine? Any playboy magazine with kewl-looking chicks. *wriggles eyebrow & gets whacked on the head by the readers* X_X Ow...  
  
4.Favorite smells? Ladies' perfume. They're damn intoxicating, I tell ya! And I like that very much, in fact.  
  
5.Favorite color? Blue, white, red, ladies' underwear color, purple, green, orange, ladies' underwear color, yellow, grey, brown, black, ladies' underwear color, indigo, violet, maroon, hazel, lime-green, ladies' underwear color...arrgh. In short, I like all colors. ...Especially ladies' underwear color.  
  
6.Favorite sound? Crickets' chirping... Okay, that was a joke. I like the sound of smooching. Really. It gets me high.  
  
7.What color pants/whatever's at the bottom are you wearing at the moment? Boxers. Yeah, only that. I've just came out of the shower, whaddya expect? By the way, wanna peek?  
  
8.How do you eat Oreo? Erm...before I answer your question, what's an Oreo?  
  
9.Worst feeling in the world? When there are no gorgeous ladies around to flirt with.  
  
10.What's the first thing you say in the morning? ...Shit, I overslept. Where has the alarm clock gone!?  
  
11.Do you sleep with a stuffed toy? Yeah, a Betty Boobs plushie.  
  
12.Favorite phrase? Ladies~~~ The sexy flyguy's here~~~  
  
13.Most important thing in life? Sexy babes.  
  
14.Is the glass half-empty or half-full? What's inside? The glass, I mean.  
  
15.Favorite TV show? Sex And The City.  
  
16.Favorite number? 6  
  
17.Favorite sports to watch? None, currently.  
  
18.Do you like vegetables? I think so...I'm not sure.  
  
19.Do you like to drive fast? Motorbike or car? If it's a motorbike, I'll be speeding off forty miles an hour.  
  
20.How are you feeling today? I'm feelin' sexy as hell, thanks for asking.  
  
21.How is the weather right now? The weather? It's raining chicks.  
  
22.If you were a crayon, what color would you be? Can you ask something a little more appropriate?? You're 'interviewing' the Sexy Flyguy here for cryin' out loud! You could've asked how hairy is my chest or what size is my underwear or somethin' like that.  
  
23.What's the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? *Heart heart* Oh, a LOT of things.  
  
24.Last person you talked to on the phone? My grandma. She happened to call over to ask how I was doing and if it was okay for her to come stay over for Christmas. Stupid, I know...but well, she IS my grandma, so how can I say no?  
  
25.Favorite day of the year? The day I become the most powerful shaman in the entire shamanic world. Wahahahahahahahaha~!!! Not to mention the day I have my hair looking like Elvis Presley. Woo, he's one cool man.  
  
26.Hugs or kisses? Both, pretty please? You can have my underwear with my signature on it in return. ^______^  
  
27.Do you like the person who sent you this? Yoh-danna's a good guy. A very interesting person. *flliiiirrrrtt* ...Oh, sorry. Forgot he's male. _  
  
28.Say one nice thing about the person who sent you this? Yo, man! How's your cat doing?  
  
29.Do you want your friends to write back? Go ahead. And don't forget to send me a pic of a sexy babe together with your mail if you do~  
  
30.Last words? Baaaaaabbbbbeeeeeehhhhhhh, I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeed yooooooouuuuuuuu heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeeee innnnnnnnn myyyyyyyyyyyy arrrrrrrrrmmmmmssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Okay that was for no one in particular, but...felt like sayin' that. Just ignore it.  
  
  
  
[Ryu sends the mail back to his friends and accidentally clicks on Anna's e- mail adress as well]  
  
  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
